In the traditional lobster trap which is made of wood and which has a spike in the centre upon which is placed a bag containing bait, seals are a constant nuisance in that they readily steal the bait bag after the trap has been placed in the water. Seals are able to insert their snouts through the openings of the side heads of the lobster trap. Being very intelligent animals, they have learned to push the bait bag up, clear of the spike, and then extract the bag from the lobster trap. Some seals have even learned to open the door of the trap to gain better access to the bait bag. Indeed, it is regarded as an ill omen by lobster fisherman if they see a seal when they are setting their trap lines, as, more often than not, the seal will await the departure of the fisherman and then plunder the bait bag, in sequence, from each trap along the line.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which will protect the bait bag, when it has been impaled on the spike within the trap, against being stolen by seals.